No Gifts' The Prequel
by Jesstriad
Summary: This is the Prequel to my 'No Gifts' series as requested by KenrexKeybladeMaster :) enjoy!
1. Accused

This is the first chapter of the Prequel to my Thorki 'No Gifts' Series. Requested by KenrexKeybladeMaster Enjoy and stay tuned for up dates!

"Brother, stop." Thor pulled away from the smaller man, eyes filled with lust, "there are people who would kill us for such a thing as this."  
"Simpletons" Loki scoffed, "their minds are so closed they will never feel love like this, in my humble opinion everyone should do it, it should be law. Maybe I shall get father to consider it." Thor gripped him by the shoulders and pushed him away,  
"Never even think such things, I must go and attend the peace meeting with father, I shall return" Loki watched as his brother turned and stalked down the polished marble hall way, scarlet cape billowing in his wake.

The brothers had been conducting their relationship in secret for several months now and things were being noticed, small touches, prolonged glances, more and more frequently. People were whispering and becoming wary of Thor and Loki. It is law in Asguard; a man must marry a woman and father her offspring, the more males the more successful you are in the wider community. Having fathered five males and one female Loki previously held a modest standing in the community despite the scandalous events that led up their births. Nowadays that standing was being conveniently forgotten. And fast. Loki smiled at the memory of Thor's arms and wondered to his lover's bed room. The bed was unmade from the previous night and Loki had roughly an hour before he would expect Thor to return so he made himself at home. He flopped onto the red silk sheets and drifted off to sleep…

"LOKI, wake up I say!" Thor's muscles bunched up as he shook the sleeping man. Two jade eyes opened with a jerk,  
"what the!? Thor what the devil are you up to?!"  
"The whole kingdom is looking for you! The royal court had been summoned, father says we must both attend." The god's eyes were a watery blue above Loki's stricken face,  
"but why do I have to come?" Fear was clouding Loki's features,  
"Because brother, you are the one on trial" Loki paled,  
"why?"  
"I'm not sure but I think we both know deep down" Loki got up and brushed himself off, looking as sleek as ever,  
" then we shall go to this trail, with our heads held high Thor, But know this my brother, whatever I say, however I act, I do love you"  
"Of course" Thor choked out, "I know".

The court was full of people; you could feel the noise that was being generated in your chest. Every seat was taken and all available standing space, apparently this was going to be a real show. Loki, true to form pushed open the double doors with a commanding, "I believe you are waiting for me", the room fell silent. Odin was sitting up in the royal throne, Loki knelt before him "My king" he muttered.  
"Loki of Asguard, you are brought here today to stand trial for placing witchcraft on an unwilling member of the royal family." As Loki glanced at Thor he saw his own shock mirrored back at him.  
"I am sorry sire, I'm not certain I know what you mean" Loki straightened up and looked his adoptive father in the eye. The entire room inhaled seemingly at once.  
"Is that so? You are not aware of placing any such spell" Loki remained blank "maybe a lust spell?! On my own son no less! Thor Odinson!?" You could have punched Loki and he would have looked less shocked, and reacted faster. "We know what you have done Loki, and we are here to decide how to punish you."


	2. Tintagel

"W…whaat?" The trickster's quips had dried up,

"Sire I am not guilty of what you are accusing me, I care not for the blonde oaf that I am forced to called my brother, he is of no worth to me". Sensing danger Loki falls back on his trusty façade, heartless bitchness, as Thor so lovingly called it.

"This is not a trial to determine your guilt boy; it is to decide on what to do with you. You are lucky; the majority of the council wanted you executed on the spot for your heinous crime!" Odin was now standing, cheeks ruddy and flushed.

There was not a sound in the court, until a sharp intake of muffled breath broke the silence, Loki's head whipped round to where his lover was being restrained by two of the court assassins, tears streaming down his face. Loki saw red, no one touches his boy.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" he screamed. Every eye in the room was now trained on the raven haired trickster, no one moved, no one breathed. Then…Odin laughed, a sharp harsh bark that petered out into an evil chuckle,

"Oh my" the old king continued laughing in a mocking style "it seems I have been tricked after all, you love him! You, god of lies, are in love with the heir to the royal throne! My son, Thor god of thunder! YOU SWINE". Spittle flew from Odin's mouth as he flew into a rage. "I WILL HAVE YOU SLAUGHTERED BEFORE ME" the room erupted into loud bone shaking cheers. Mothers were ushering their children out of the court and many husbands were encouraging the wives to follow suit, this was a scandal of the largest nature. Odin's staff gathered round him, trying in vain to calm him down. Loki's world was swimming; he would die for the love of his life in a heartbeat.

Loki stayed silent, tears built up in his eyes so he dropped his eyes to the floor, he would stand tall to the end.

"Silent!" Odin called the court to attention, all chatter ceased. "Loki of Asguard, I hear bye lay forth a death sentence. To be carried out in one days' time, this motion is irrevocable and unchangeable pending on any objections or pieces of evidence we have not yet heard…so? Does anyone wish to speak?"

Silence, nothing.

"I wi…I wish to speak father" Thor stepped forward, mentally shaking himself for not regaining control earlier. Loki's tummy jolted, fear licked through his body like a raging fire. No...Please no.

"What is it Thor, I know this must be confusing for you. So I shall take the time to explain for you" The elder man took long suffering breath.

"When people step into this court any spell or enchantment they were under or holding is eradicated. It makes sure that any trial held here is utterly fair and just. You have been under a spell my son, and I have freed you from it, the last few weeks will feel like a blur, like you have been sleep walking. It's normal to be confused." Odin's smile had now turned sympathetic.

Thor stepped forward, drawing himself up to his full impressive height "No father, no spell." His voice held a gentle tone to it, much like he was trying to tame a wild beast.

"Whatever do you mean?" Odin's face was incredulous,

"There was no trickery played here father, I'm…..In love….with Loki".

Odin paled "Everyone please leave me with Thor".

No one in the court moved, the atmosphere had changed, things had become much more sinister.

"OUT!" This time the message got through, people could not leave fast enough, and the court guards herded any stragglers out with a strained gaze. Then just three people were left in that enormous room, Thor, Loki and Odin. There was a pause and then,

"What do you mean my boy?" Odin sank down into his throne, burying his head in his hands. His callous fingers massaging his temples.

"This was none of Loki's doing father, I chose this, I love him" Thor's eyes were shining with the effort of holding the tears back. A long time passed before Loki dragged his eyes from Thor's and whispered

"It's true father…"

Odin cracked

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER, YOU ARE BOTH TO BE BANISHED FOR PLACING SUCH DISGRACE UPON YOUR FAMILY AND YOURSELVES" Odin strode down the steps from his throne and grabbed the front of Loki's robe pulling him round to face him "Get out, never come back, I won't have you tainting my family".

That's when Odin made the biggest mistake of his long powerful life; he turned his back on the god of lies. Never turn your back on a humiliated, heartbroken Loki. Loki took all of a second to decide what he valued most, his life, or Thor. Thor won. He rose to his full height, summoned his sceptre and Shot the mighty power of the frost giants into Odin. A blue light surrounded the king before he crumpled to the ground, face up, horror written on his features.

"Speak" Loki freed up Odin's face and vocal chords "Odin, I do not intend to stay on Asguard, I see the trouble I will cause by staying here and I see that you are so blind you are unable to witness your only sons true happiness. Now I shall leave and it up to you what you do with Thor, but know this, if he comes to any harm, I will find out. And I will return, with vengeance." Seething, Loki turned and strode out of the great hall, wrenching his heart in half as he went.

Thor gazed down at his father, disgusted by what he saw "I am going with Loki father, don't try and stop me. Feel safe in the knowledge that you will soon be overthrown like the cruel weak man you are" He turned and followed Loki. Loki was grinning to himself; Odin's efforts to speak again were very amusing as his vocal chords were being locked for the next few weeks. Courtesy of the trickster himself.

"Loki" Thor took hold of the others arm "what are we to do now?" the tricksters smile was both radiant and vigorously determined. He placed his slender index finger over Thor's lips held his hand "My brother, My Thor, we are going to a better place"

"Where?"

"I believe it's called England my love"

Stuff of legend is now the escape that the two lovers made and Odin still runs a few degrees below average. But if you go to a remote corner of England you will find the small village of Tintagel. Ever since the winter of 2012 Tintagel has experienced amazing snowfalls and a merry atmosphere floating around. Out of Towner's say it's the sea air. But two gods snuggled up in a thatch cottage giggling over reports of Odin's loss of voice know different.


End file.
